Time To Breathe
by FullOfGrace.06
Summary: My friend & I wrote this poem about Ziva. It is basically her story from Kill Ari to Rule Fifty- One. This is the first thing that either of us have written for NCIS or any other show. We hope those who read it will enjoy it!


**Disclaimer: Tara & I do not own NCIS or anything else in the poem.**

**Setting: In a time span from season 3 episode 1 (Kill Ari pt.1) to season 7 episode 25 (Rule Fifty- One) **

**A/N: I have a friend in Trinidad (Its a small island in the Caribbean right above Venezuela and I live in California) and we decided to write a poem together about Ziva from seasons 3 to 7. It is her story in poem form. This was our first attempt at writing anything. It was a fun thing we did when I was on my lunch break and whatnot. I hope you guys enjoy it! We would love some comments and feedback! Even tips on how to improve our writing! Thank you :)**

**

* * *

**

I had orders from my father kill my brother, To gain trust from another.

I have killed before, fighting for my country in it's ever-lasting war.

Never before have I ever been asked to kill my flesh and blood.

With orders from my father, i head to DC.

This mission is as difficult as can be.

Crouched in hidden silence I peer through the doorway.

My gun raised, aimed at his head,

I pull back the trigger.

And before knew it, my brother was dead.

My father's orders fulfilled,

I have earned trust from another.

~x~

As a Liaison agent at NCIS, few welcomed me with open arms.

They feared me as they probably though I would bring harm.

Abby was not open to the idea of me coming in -

She thought I was replacing her best friend, Kate

The agent my brother assassinated.

But that was not so with Special Agent McGee.

Tony was afraid of such a strong, beautiful woman.

But Gibbs had little fear and a lot of trust in me.

As time went by, I experienced friendship and love from strangers,

I proved that I did not bring any dangers.

I couldn't open up my feelings, my emotions I kept hidden.

Some though I was mean and cold.

I received unexpected hugs Abby.

And slaps on the back of my head.

They proved to be loyal and always had my back.

Constantly mixing up my English, Tony is quick to tease me.

~x~

When Jenny died, I know we should have had her back.

Tony blames himself, but I tell him not to worry.

We get a new director named Vance.

He is splitting up my family and I am going back.

I don't want to go because this is now my home.

I feel like I am in a trance.

I want this to be a dream with none of it true.

Leaving is hard and a feeling of blue.

As I say goodbye, I don't want to let go.

I already miss my family,

Whom I have grown to trust & love,

I am going to miss this feeling of safety...

Back to Mossad I go.

~x~

Months go by and I come back.

I am glad to see my family.

It is great to have us all together, the whole group of us.

Together again hopefully for good. Solving cases, the days pass me by.

All is well in the world,

Suddenly trouble starts to slowly unfold,

I know something isn't right, my boyfriend is here

But what am I supposed to do now?

Who should I go to, nothing is going well,

I have made up my mind now,

But it seem to be too late

I come home to find my boyfriend dead on the ground...

Tony laying bloody next to him

Before I know it I am back in Israel.

My father doesn't seem to care

All he wants he is my trust and loyalty,

Yet he hasn't given me his in return

Everyone blames me for what happened,

I have been betrayed by my father, Mossad, and Tony, my best friend.

This time for good, I tell Gibbs I cannot trust Tony.

They leave me here, back with Mossad.

Deep down, I want them to turn around.

~x~

I am sent on a suicide mission to Somalia.

This I make my Aliyah, this is I do to prove my loyalty to my father.

The Damocles go down and I am the only survivor.

Half-way around the world, I am captured,

Held in a terrorist camp for months, I am tortured and abused.

I slowly begin to die.

Then one day, when all hope seems lost

An almost forgotten but familiar face sits before me,

After all I have done, Tony has risked everything to save me

I had to ask why me? Why would you save me?

"I couldn't live without you" was his simple answer.

My family has found me.

Out of nowhere a sniper's bullet has hit my aima in the head,

He lays dead on the ground

I am back at home, I am safe.

We are welcomed back like heroes, and a familiar hug I get.

Everything is still not quite the same.

I have to recall the details of the hell I have been through

And my father, he sends someone to claim me back,

But my family won't let go of me again.

Not this time or ever.

I am going to stay in D.C. forever.

To do that I must resign from Mossad,

I become a Special Agent, Tony's new probie.

I dream to become an American citizen.

As I take my pledge to renounce all allegiances to Israel,

I also pledge my loyalties to the United States of America.

* * *

**Thank you for those who have read our poem! :) I'm considering writing a one-shot but I'm not sure if I should or what I would write about. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!**

**~ Grace & Tara **


End file.
